Le pouvoir attractif des corvées
by Tasuke
Summary: Et si un rangement à la fin d'un entrainement ne se passait pas comme d'habitude? Yaoi, Lemon. Bonne lecture. Enjoy !


OS: Le pouvoir attractif des corvées.

Pourquoi était il censé l'aimer?

Il l'embêtait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, lui procurant une honte devant l'équipe à chaque fois qu'il disait la vérité.

Kirino en avait assez de passer pour un idiot à chaque fois qu'il affirmait que Kariya était un SEED.

Ce qui était vrai, car ce dernier le lui avait discrètement soufflé à l'oreille, lors d'un match.

« Et vas y que je suis une victime toute innocente, grogna le rosé, alors qu'il ce changeait dans le vestiaire, seul. »

Il était de corvée pour ranger le matériel, et comme par hasard, le bleuté aussi.

« Comme si cette journée n'était pas assez raté comme ça, pensa-t-il en claquant rageusement son casier. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit un Kariya enjoué.

« Enjoué de me faire tourner en bourrique pour les quelques minutes qui lui reste ce dit le rosé.

-Kirino senpai, vous avez terminé?

-OUI, dit brutalement le concerné.

Pourquoi réagissez vous ainsi? Je ne vous ai pas fait de mal, si?

Tait-toi tu m'agace avec ton air innocent! »

Alors qu'il prenait ses affaires pour partir, une main attrapa son poignet.

Je vais devoir vous calmer alors.

Lâches-moi! Qu'est ce que tu me veux!

J'ai envie de vous... Et si en plus ça peux vous calmer, je ferais deux pierres d'un coup.

Qu-Quoi? »

Kariya avait ramené Kirino vers lui et l'embrassa.

Kirino essaya de ce débattre, mais la main que le bleuté passa sensuellement sur sa joue l'en dissuada. Il ne vit rien venir, et ses gestes quelque peux déplacé n'arrangeais rien. Son cœur était dans tout ses états, et il avait du mal à penser correctement.

L'attaquant plaqua le corps du défenseur au sien en l'attrapant par les hanches, qu'il caressa sensuellement. L'atmosphère étouffante, mêlé à l'ambiance érotique, qui commençait à prendre forme, fit soudainement monter la température, qui était déjà haute.

Le SEED lécha doucement la peau tendre de son cou, s'amusant à lui faire perdre la tête.

La main sur son corps descendit jusqu'à son bassin, et alla sous son pantalon.

Kirino se retourna, et se retrouva plaqué sur le sol, sans avoir put comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Le défenseur s'assit sur lui et commença à lui caresser le torse, en jouant avec les petits morceaux de chair rose, mais tous ses gestes étaient très lents, pour compléter le plaisir qu'il procurait au rosé.

Celui-ci ne savait plus où ce mettre.

Le plus grand avait peur, mais la plaisir était si imposant qu'il prit le dessus.

Il étouffa un gémissement, car son amant venait de lui lécher, sans le prévenir, sa peau,en passant par les tétons. Il se cabra légèrement, totalement sous l'emprise du plaisir.

Lorsque Kariya cessa ses mouvements, le défenseur aux cheveux roses le regarda, les joues légèrement roses, et la respiration quelque peut irrégulière.

Le SEED passa sa main sur l'entre jambe du plus grand, la malaxant à lui en faire perdre ses moyens.

Celui-ci n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de gestes, il se raidit par réflexe. Mais comme le bleuté continuait à faire ses mouvements, et que le plaisir grandit, il se détendit un peut.

Quand on lui enleva son pantalon, et que son sexe en érection apparut, il rougit de gêne.

Le bleuté, quant à lui, bien au contraire, était excité de voir le membre éveillé de son amant.

Il l'embrassa tout en lui enlevant son caleçon. Le plus grand du retenir un cris, car leurs lèvres étaient toujours collées. Elles ne le restèrent pas longtemps, et un filet de bave coula de la bouche de Kariya.

Il commença à toucher le gland avec un seul doigt, s'amusant à lui faire perdre la tête.

Car oui, le rosé était fou de plaisir.

Il avait les joues rouges écrevisses, et ses inspirations se faisaient bien plus fortes et longues.

Le bleuté commença à faire des vas et viens avec son index, allant du du haut, jusqu'en bas de l'intimité de son amant, en lui souriant de manière quelque peut perverse.

Celui-ci lâchait des petits cris de temps à autre, l'accumulation du plaisir ce faisant grandement sentir.

A présent l'ambiance érotique était presque à son apogée.

Kirino prit peur lorsque Kariya se releva et enleva son pantalon et caleçon.

La partie la plus douloureuse allait commencé!

Alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il sentit quelque chose( sans doute un doigt) écarté les parois de son entrée. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste désagréable.

Mais lorsque le bleuté en ajouta un autre, il grimaça et serra les poings de toutes ses forces.

C'était certes douloureux, mais obligatoire, si il ne voulait pas avoir trop mal lors de la prochaine étape. Il lâcha tout de même un long gémissement, que l'autre entendit, mais ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

Il lui mordilla la peau de son en la suçant lentement, et lorsqu'il sentit les parois autour de ses doigts ce détendre, fit quelques mouvement de ciseaux.

Quand il jugea que Kirino était habitué, il enleva ses doigts.

Sachant ce qui allait ce passer, le plus grand avala sa salive avec difficulté et écarta les jambes pour lui facilité l'entrée.

Un long cris retentit d ans la pièce.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus éclairs venait de le pénétrer, certes petit à petit, mais cela ne ce fit pas sans douleur.

Le SEED, dont la douleur de son amant rendait coupable, commença à le masturber, et sentant les parois autour de lui ce détendre, entama une série de vas et viens. Ceux ci ce firent de plus en plus prononcés.

A présent aucun des deux garçon n'avaient conscience du monde qui les entouraient.

Chacun ne voulais qu'une seule chose: atteindre le sommet du plaisir.

De la sueur perlait de leur front, et ils poussaient des cris, qui ce firent de plus en plus forts et rapprochés.

Soudain, dans un ultime coup de rein, ils poussèrent un dernier cris, bien plus long et intense que les autres. L'orgasme était là.

Kariya se retira de Kirino, totalement essoufflé.

Celui ci regarda son bassin, couvert de sperme, et déclara d'un ton joyeux:

« Hey bien très phisique ce rangement! »

Le bleuté le fit taire en l'embrassant, et Kirino ce dit que cette journée, elle ne s'était peut être pas si mal terminer que ça...


End file.
